Linh Song
Linh Song is a member of the Black Swan and an ex-Wayward at Exillium. She is a Hydrokinetic. She is known for being the infamous "Girl of Many Floods". She was banished from the Lost Cities when she was eleven, but as of Neverseen, her banishment was lifted by the Council. Her last name was originally Tong, but her great-great-grandmother changed it to Song in the honor of her profession. For the first eleven years of her life she lived in her parents' residence Choralmere, but after she was banished she moved to the Wildwood Colony. Then, due to the Black Swan's generosity, she was relocated to Ermete's former residence. After which, she moved to Alluveterre, before settling into the Lost Cities, with her guardian, Tiergan, and her twin brother, Tam Song. The name "Linh" appears to be a Vietnamese name, along with Tam and her parents'. The word Linh means "spirit" or "soul". They also have a lot of other meanings. History Linh Song had a hard childhood. Her parents were ashamed that they had twins (a rarity in the Elvin world, that is seen to be a curse) and did not like her or her brother very much, trying to convince people that Tam (her twin) was a year older. She was banished from the Lost Cities and sent to Exillium when she almost flooded Atlantis. Her parents shouldn't have taken her there as she was still new to her powers as a Hydrokinetic, and not yet in full control of her powers, stated by Mr. Forkle. The incident almost flooding Atlantis was after a few previous ones, and at that point, her parents decided they had to let her go. Tam Song, her brother disagreed with this and says that "They had a choice, all right." This is why she had difficulty with the underwater breathing lessons held in Exillium even though she is a Hydrokinetic and kept muttering "I can't, I can't" whenever Tam tried to get her to hold her breath underwater. Linh states that "Water begs for (her) attention, but too often it's a trick". She says that sometimes she can not fully control the element of water, so in order to prevent that as much as possible, she looks for "fixed points" i.e. "tiny drops of steady among the chaos". It gives her "something to focus on" and helps her "keep a tighter hold". However, she also added that the more water there is, the more it slips beyond her control. Tam Song, her twin, was angry at their parents, who would attempt to pass Tam off as an only child. He chose to go with her to Exillium and leave their parents. Linh and Tam both melted their registry pendants, creating silver streaks in their hair. For Tam, it was a sign of rebellion, while Linh wanted a reminder of what can happen if she loses control. Linh's personality itself tends to be one of a kind nature. She is also extremely afraid of violence, gore, blood, and war, as seen in Neverseen, when she screamed when she accidentally knocked the ogre off the cliff in Ravagog, and in Lodestar, when she became incredibly frightened and disgusted when she learned that she was very close to dead human bodies buried beneath her. Appearance Linh has waist-length jet-black hair with silver tips, palest-of-pale-blue dramatic eyes with flecks of silver in the irises, soft pink lips and a creamy complexion with soft pink cheeks. She is implied to be more good-looking than the average elf.page 74 of Lodestar: "All elves were inherently gorgeous, but Linh was especially striking with her soft pink cheeks and lips contrasted against her dramatic eyes and hair." Relationships TAM (brother) Tam is very protective of Linh, and although he didn't have anything to do with the almost-flooding of Atlantis unlike his twin sister, he still chose to be banished from the Lost Cities with Linh, foiling their parents' plan to make Tam an only child so they wouldn't have to be ashamed of bringing twins into the world. Tam attended Exillium with Linh before the ban was lifted from them by the Council. Since they grew up together and wanted to rebel against their parents, they have an incredibly close brother-sister bond. Their parents wanted people to think they were not twins, but they chose otherwise even if it meant going away from the protection of the Lost Cities. SOPHIE (friend/benefactor) Sophie attended Exillium when she was banished from the Lost Cities. When Linh couldn't keep calm enough to breathe underwater, Sophie helped her by inflicting calm across the water to tranquilize her. Sophie was also the one who told Mr. Forkle about the twin's situation and made him offer Linh and Tam a proper place to stay at Alluveterre. FITZ (friend[[Fitz and Linh|']]) Fitz, along with Dex, stares at Linh and says 'Wow' when Linh crosses the river at Wildwood and when they first meet her. It is unknown whether he is impressed by her ability to raise up the whole river, or whether he truly has romantic interest for her. He also catches her when she trips from concentrating on forming a bubble around them to keep them dry from the rain, and then compliments her abilities. He helps steady her when she lifts the river in Ravagog. '''DEX (friend/possible love interest) Dex, along with Fitz, stares at Linh and says 'Wow' when Linh crosses the river at Wildwood. It is unknown whether he is impressed by her ability to raise up the whole river, or whether he truly has romantic interest for her. MR. FORKLE (benefactor) After hearing from Sophie about Tam and Linh's situation, he immediately offered them a place to stay in Alluveterre, where they could be safe, and at the same time avoid facing their parents until they were ready. After hearing about their organization, Linh became interested in the Black Swan, and even took the initiative to ask Mr. Forkle what she could do if she wanted to join the Black Swan. As of Lodestar, she has officially joined the Black Swan with her twin, Tam. [[Keefe Sencen|'KEEFE']] (friend) In Lodestar, Linh defends Keefe in front of the Black Swan when Tam, Wraith, and Granite were speaking bad of him. [[Wylie Endal|'Wylie Endal']] (Friend possible love interest) In Lodestar and Nightfall, Linh helps heal Wylie after he was attacked and it's implied that they have a friendship and trust each other. Linh is noted to have visited Wylie several times. References Category:Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall characters Category:Black Swan Category:Exillium